


Teaser

by inky_link



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_link/pseuds/inky_link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is such a teaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is my otp but i've never written any proper smut of it????? so this is the solution to that problem uwu

“ How's work going?” Mizuki read his boyfriend's text and instantly sighed playfully, rolling his eyes. Koujaku had been bragging about the fact that he had the day off since he woke up. Mizuki only took it as playing, but it was rather irritating. The day was slow, the place was almost empty, and Mizuki just wanted to go home and relax. The only thing stopping him from closing up early and sending his other employees home was that there were later appointments. Mizuki sat down for a break and replied to Koujaku's message.

“Great. We got so many people here today. So crowded. Might have to stay late.”

“I can  almost hear your sarcasm.” Mizuki chuckled. It was quite cute how  w ell Koujaku knew Mizuki's mannerisms, even if they weren't actually talking. Maybe it was to be expected though, they had been together for... Mizuki had to count back the months but finally remembered, they had been together for almost seven months, and the did spend a lot of time together.

“Yup, but I am bored, there's very little to do around here right now.”

Mizuki looked around to see if anything actually did need seeing to and only found his establishment to be in the exact same state as he usually kept it. Perfectly clean and tidy.  That was annoying. Mizuki sighed again and slumped down, bored. His coil alerted again. Koujaku messaged back.

“That sucks, I'm bored too. Kinda wish you had the day off too.”

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, an amusing smile came to his face. “Oh? Why is that?”

“Because I'm bored and Beni is annoying.” Mizuki laughed quietly and went to type his reply but was interrupted by another messaged from Kouajku. “But if you were here I doubt we'd be talking...” Mizuki blushed a little, not exactly sure what that meant.

Mizuki quickly typed a reply, “What would we be doing then?” and sent it, trying not to appear flustered. His mind went to many places before Koujaku replied and his face got slightly warmer the more he thought about it.

Koujaku took a little longer to reply, but soon his message came through. “It'd spoil everything if I just told you, why don't you guess?”

“I don't really have time for this, I got an appointment coming in soon.”

“Time for what? I'm just asking you what we'd do if you had the day off.”

“I know exactly what you're hinting at.”

“Getting worked up?”

“I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later.” Mizuki shut his coil off, sighing loudly.  In truth, he had nothing to do for another hour or so, but that conversation was quickly getting awkward. And the more Mizuki thought of it, the more he thinks he would prefer to just go home. 

He did what he could to try and keep himself occupied. Cleaning things that didn't need cleaning and such. With still half an hour left before he appointment was due, he sat back down and switched his coil back on. Sine he'd turned it off, Mizuki had received  six new messages from Koujaku.  _ Thirsty bitch,  _ Mizuki cursed to himself. He opened the messages and they were all basically the same. “I'm bored”, “I really wish you could come home early”, and “When you come home we should do something”.

He finally responded back with “You can be so annoying sometimes.”

Instantly he got a reply “Where have you been?!”

“Working, like I should be right now, to be honest. Why don't you go  out or something, it's your day off and you're spending it bothering me at work.”

“Because I'm waiting for you to come home.”

“I'll be  here for another hour  or so , I got a costumer coming in soon.”

“ Maybe I should come down there and pay you a visit then.”

“Absolutely not. Look, I gotta go get the back room ready, my costumer should be here soon. I'll message you when I'm out of work, okay. See you soon.” And with that, Mizuki shut his coil off once more.

Once work was over, Mizuki couldn't have walked home quicker. He was tired, even with only a few costumers for the day. The one appointment he had before closing couldn't have been any awkwarder, he seriously hated it when people came in with no idea what they want. Mizuki messaged Koujaku as soon as his foot stepped out the door, but from the shop to the front door of their home, he had no reply.

He didn't really think much of it, but he was a little annoyed that the one time he wanted Koujaku to message him, he mysteriously vanished. He pushed open the front door and made his way into the house. “I'm home!” He yelled out, letting anyone present know he was in.

He didn't get an immediate reply, which was a bit weird. Koujaku was usually home before Mizuki and he would always reply as soon as he heard Mizuki's voice. Mizuki just shook it off and came into the living room and sat down, finding no one else around but Beni, sleeping on the table. Maybe Koujaku had gone out after all. Mizuki sighed with frustration. All that texting sort of set up the impression that Koujaku had something planned and if he was being completely honest, he needed something like that right now.

As he was about to get up and go run himself a bath to cool down, Koujaku stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Mizuki froze. It wasn't the first time he'd seen his boyfriend naked, but suddenly Koujaku was the only thing in the room. He let out a quiet but desperate moan. Oh boy, did he need it bad now.

Koujaku was still dripping, water droplets sliding down his stomach. Mizuki's eyes followed every moving drop of water down and down until he was just eyeing Koujaku up and down. His mouth went dry. He didn't realize how bad he needed it until now, seeing Koujaku like this, exposed... He wanted him bad.

“Oh, welcome home!” Koujaku called out to his bewildered boyfriend, rubbing a towel over his hair to dry it. “I didn't hear you come in, I was in the shower.”

“Yeah...” Mizuki managed to speak out, swallowing hard to keep his voice from going croaky.

Koujaku raised and eyebrow and with a smirk asked “Something wrong?” knowing exactly what was going on. He walked closer to his boyfriend, holding the towel around waist to stop it from falling off. He leaned in and kissed Mizuki's burning red cheek. Even during that short time when his lips connected to his cheek he felt how hot and bothered Mizuki was.

Maybe he shouldn't tease him so much.

Mizuki let out a desperate whimper. He sounded pathetic but in that moment all he wanted was for Koujaku to drop the towel. He felt heat cover him as if he were burning from the inside out, his tan skin was flushed red and there was no way he could deny his desperation.

Koujaku knew this. He knew it well, he'd been working hard to get Mizuki thinking about this all day and he was in the exact same state that Koujaku wanted him in. A cocky smirk spread across his face, he traced his fingers down Mizuki's red face.

“You ill or something? You're all warm,” Koujaku let out a low chuckle, “Worked up?”

“You-! Hah... You know exactly what you've done, don't you?” Mizuki felt like he was in heat, he wanted to jump on Koujaku right then and there. Having to bite his lip to restrain himself, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Koujaku's waist. “Take your towel off.”

“Nah. I think I'm gonna go put my pyjamas on.” Koujaku pried himself free and went to walk away before Mizuki reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere. Koujaku saw the desperation and utter need in Mizuki's eyes and as humorous as he found it, there was also something there that made him consider giving in.

Koujaku came closer slowly and carefully took Mizuki's jacket off, tossing it carelessly onto the sofa before moving onto removing Mizuki's shirt. The maroon shirt was also thrown to the side and before Mizuki could process what was happening, he had Koujaku's mouth pressed firmly to his.

It didn't take long before the kiss became a heated mess. As soon as Mizuki's mouth opened slightly, Koujaku's tongue had snaked in and made itself at home. Mizuki moaned as their tongues slid around together. Wrapping his arms around Koujaku's back, Mizuki pulled him in closer so that they were clamped tightly together.

And it didn't take long for Koujaku to feel that prodding hardness on his own. He quickly pulled his mouth off of Mizuki's, a wide grin on his face. “Your jeans must be getting tighter, Mizuki,” He chuckled lowly, “It felt like it was gonna break free any second.”

Giving Mizuki no time to reply, Koujaku turned around and walked off into the bedroom. Mizuki just stared, completely frozen for a few seconds before he followed Koujaku into the bedroom. He looked around and found Koujaku sitting facing away on the edge of the bed, drying his hair with a small towel, a towel still wrapped around his waist. Slowly, Mizuki made his way over to the tattooed man sitting on the bed, he came up behind him and gently kissed the side of his neck.

He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Koujaku's chest, kissing his neck more. With the tip of his tongue, Mizuki drew a small heart on Koujaku's neck, sending a shiver up Koujaku's back. Mizuki moaned lowly, “Koujaku,” He breathed out, his words quiet and desperate, “Touch me.”

Koujaku felt Mizuki's hand travel from his chest downwards. Reaching his target, Mizuki began rubbing Koujaku's crotch slowly, feeling his dick get hard slowly under his palm. Koujaku's breathing began getting faster, and he tried not to moan. He'd spoil it if he moaned, but he loved it when Mizuki took control.

Koujaku threw the towel he was using to dry his hair away and pulled the towel from around his waist off, turning around quickly he pushed Mizuki down onto the bed and kissed him deeply. He needed to stay in control, even if he wanted Mizuki to control. Koujaku moved his kisses from Mizuki's mouth to his neck, then slowly to his chest.

“Koujaku! Ahh...” Mizuki brought his hand to his mouth to stop any noise from escaping. He knew it was pretty obvious by now but he still wanted to try and hide how desperate he was. Koujaku grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face, Mizuki knew that meant Koujaku wanted to hear him.

Koujaku moved his kisses back to Mizuki's neck, but this time he began to roughly suck and bite at the skin. “A-ah... Hahh, don't leave a mark!” Mizuki felt Koujaku smiling on his neck. He pulled his face away and licked his lips.

“Oops.”

With the smirk still on his face, Koujaku unbuttoned Mizuki's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He palmed over Mizuki's crotch, earning a sharp inhale from his lover. Koujaku rubbed the bulge in Mizuki's open jeans for a little while before moving on and pulling Mizuki's jeans off.

“You're so hard, how can you stand it?”

“I can't! I want you to touch me but you're taking so long! I can't stand it, Koujaku!”

“Heh,” Koujaku pushed his fingers through the waistband of Mizuki's boxers and slowly pulled them down until his member was out in the open air. Koujaku threw the boxers away and moved so that he was hovering over Mizuki, their erections barely touching.

Mizuki went to grab their erections together but Koujaku grabbed his wrist and moved him away before he had the chance. Mizuki looked up in confusion and found Koujaku staring down at him with lidded eyes, a dark blush on his cheeks, and that smug grin.

Suddenly feeling contact, Mizuki looked down quickly, finding Koujaku thrusting his erection into his own. He let out a small whimper. “Kou-...Koujaku, I'm—ahh...” Mizuki was cut off by the sudden wetness returning to his neck and the spark of having his nipple played with.

He was being toyed with and he didn't know when Koujaku was going to give in. Even though he had done small things, Koujaku was yet to touch Mizuki in a way that would satisfy him. Mizuki's erection was becoming painful, he needed Koujaku to hurry up and fuck him.

He _needed_ Koujaku to hurry up and fuck him.

“Koujaku please! I can't stand this any more, please! Just fuck me!”

And then something in Koujaku snapped. The desperation on Mizuki's face, the tone of his voice almost screaming at him, the way he desperately hung onto him, begging to be fucked. And suddenly he felt a warm liquid travelling from his nose.

“Shit.” Koujaku moved his face away from Mizuki's before any blood fell. Bringing his hand to his face to cover his nose, he looked around to try and find something to wipe the blood up in.

“Huh? What's wrong?” Mizuki questioned, not yet catching on. Koujaku tried to hide the falling blood but Mizuki was able to catch a glimpse while he got a tissue from the side to wipe it up. “A nosebleed? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, I just got cocky and forgot how much you turn me on when you talk like that.” Koujaku wiped all the blood away and returned to the bed.

Mizuki pouted a little, “You know, you've been teasing me all day, that's not fair.” Mizuki looked down and found that they were both still pretty hard, and he felt a little better knowing that he got the better of Koujaku by giving him a nosebleed, but he was still left with an erection that hurt.

“I know, but I'm over teasing you, I want to be inside of you now.” Koujaku pushed Mizuki back down into the bed, kissing him lightly before pulling away and squirting something onto his fingers.

“Wha-?! When did you get the lube out of the drawer?”

Koujaku just ignored him and rubbed the lube into his finger before grabbing Mizuki's feet and opening his legs. Positioning himself in between Mizuki's legs, Koujaku gently slid his two fingers in together. Mizuki arched his back, gasping loudly. He was used to being fingered, but Koujaku had never entered more than one to begin with.

It didn't hurt any more than usual, so Mizuki supposed it was more the shock of two fingers instead of one. He felt Koujaku's fingers scissor and spread his entrance before adding a third finger and moving them around. Mizuki was used to this, so any pain he felt he easily got over.

Koujaku quickly pulled his fingers out, reaching out and grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting a little more into his hand. He rubbed it onto himself before dropping the half empty bottle and positioning himself to Mizuki's entrance.

“Are you okay?” Koujaku pressed the head of his dick into Mizuki and waited for his response before even slightly moving forward. Mizuki couldn't find his voice, he instead nodded and gripped the bedsheets as Koujaku slowly pushed in. Slowly, bit by bit, it filled him. And it was exactly what he had wanted. Koujaku stopped once he was fully in Mizuki. “Is it okay? It doesn't hurt, does it?”

“No, it's fine! Just...keep going, please.”

Koujaku pulled back slightly before pushing himself right back in and soon he found a slow pace that was getting Mizuki more worked up than before. Getting gradually faster and harder, Mizuki couldn't hold his voice down, letting a steady string of moans out as he got fucked in a way he had been begging for all day.

The thrusts got harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with Mizuki's moans. After a while Koujaku found that spot that made Mizuki almost scream out. “Ah! There! Koujaku, there!”

Koujaku continued to aim at that spot, turning Mizuki into a blubbering mess. “Hahh, Mizuki,” Koujaku felt the heat pouring off the both of them, Mizuki's skin feeling like fire against his own, “Keep saying my name.” Koujaku leaned in and sucked at Mizuki's neck some more.

“Kou-jaku, ahh...Mo-” Mizuki had his arms around Koujaku's back and pulled him in closer, “More! Faster! Please!” Koujaku's movements became erratic, feeling his orgasm getting closer. He felt Mizuki's nails rake down his back. He was close to, he could feel it. “Fuck! Hahh, Koujaku, I-I'm gonna come!”

“Me too,” Koujaku grabbed Mizuki's hips and after a few more thrusts they both reached their climax.

Both men were still for a while, trying to catch their breath. Koujaku pulled out and rolled over to lay next to his spent boyfriend. Their bodies flushed red from top to bottom and covered in sweat, they were exhausted. Despite that, Koujaku felt an amazing sense of pride run through him. By doing very little he had managed to make Mizuki scream.

He felt Mizuki grab his hand, “Koujaku?”

“Hm?”

“Don't ever tease me like that again.”

The two turned their heads to face each other with smiles on their faces, laughing sweetly. It took them a while to move off the bed but eventually Mizuki got up to take a shower while Koujaku got dressed. The time he had to himself gave him time to think.

He was definitely going to try this again.

 


End file.
